I Promise I'll Find You
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Lupin has died, leaving everyone in the Slender Mansion to mourn over her. Jeff and Laughing Jack are shattered because the girl they shared was no longer in their arms, but at first unknown to anyone, Lupin's soul was carried to another vessel and her powers were stored in a purple jam. Filled with hope that Lupin will return, the Creepypastas look for the new Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the sky, as if the clouds were weeping. Gathered around an open grave in the center of a clearing, the Creepypastas were mourning the loss of a beloved member. The proxies managed to get a hold of a purple coffin and looked down with sorrow at the body within. It hurt everyone to see that Lupin, the one who brightened up everyone's day, was dead. No one thought she would ever die, but the truth crashed down on them hard. As everyone said their final goodbyes and placed flowers on the casket, Jeff and Laughing Jack stepped up to take their turns. They could barely keep their tears from falling. Jeff had to keep his teeth clenched so he wouldn't yell. It would be disrespectful to Lupin.

"I'm sorry, Lupin."

Jeff placed the rose he held with the others. He waited for LJ to do the same before heading back to the mansion. He went straight to his room and laid down, his heart feeling like it was going to break even more than it already was. Finally, he couldn't contain his grief anymore and let his tears fall. He didn't even care if anyone heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Screams echoed through the house as gunfire rang out through the night. What was supposed to be a simple kill turned into a fight for life. Jeff, Lupin and the proxies were ambushed by men wielding guns. The killers could have easily killed the men surrounding them, but Masky and Hoodie had taken too many shots to put up a fight. With Jeff helping Masky and Toby helping Hoodie, the killers attempted to flee. Unfortunately, all the exits were blocked, leaving the killers no choice, but to jump through a second story window. Everyone landed hard, but Lupin twisted her ankle landing. Her cries of pain made Jeff stop, but Lupin shook her head furiously._

" _NO! Keep going."_

" _I'm not leaving you, Lupin."_

"Quod dico facies!"

 _Jeff's eyes widened as he found himself going on against his will. Lupin had cast a spell on him and it hurt her to do so. She watched as her family went on into the woods and then pulled herself to her feet. Her injured ankle slowed her down, along with the few bullet wounds she received. Lupin clenched her teeth as she forced herself to put weight on her injured foot and hobbled towards the woods. Laughter rumbled from behind Lupin, making her tremble with fear. Then pain...unbelievable pain...exploded through Lupin's leg. She let out a scream as she fell, seeing the group of men that were walking towards her. They all had sinister grins on their faces as a few of the men pulled out knives. Lupin frantically scrambled backwards, but was unable to get away as one of the men pulled her up by her hair._

" _NO! LET G-"_

 _It seemed like the world stopped for a second as Lupin registered what happened. Pain slowly intensified as the new wound in Lupin's stomach bled. Before she even knew it herself, Lupin let out a bloodcurdling scream. That only seemed to satisfy the men more, encouraging them to inflict more damage. Screams echoed through the night, along with maniacal satisfied laughter._

" _LUPIN! LUPIN, WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

 _Jeff managed to fight against the spell and ran back for Lupin. He had heard her screams and when it went silent, he couldn't help, but be scared._

" _Please be alright."_

 _Jeff burst out of the woods and looked around. He didn't see anything at first, but then...he saw a solitary figure lying in the grass. Jeff slowly approached and felt his heart shatter when he saw that it was Lupin. She was covered in blood from her ears to her tail...and all of it was hers. He got down on his knees and scooped Lupin into his arms. He checked for any signs of life, but didn't see any. He looked into her yellow eyes, hoping to see the sparkle he loved to see, but there was hardly a spark left. Jeff buried his face in Lupin's neck, tears spilling from his eyes._

" _Jeff…"_

" _Lupin!?"_

 _Jeff looked at Lupin's face and saw that she was looking at him. He was filled with hope for a second, but then he realized that the little breath Lupin had was practically gone. Tears flowed from her eyes, cutting through the blood on her face._

" _Jeff…"_

 _Lupin was scared and Jeff heard the fear in her face. He kissed Lupin on the lips, making sure every ounce of love went into it. When he pulled back, Jeff just barely saw the last ounce of light leave Lupin's eyes. She was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed since Lupin's death and everyone was miserable. They tried to go about their daily routines, but they just didn't seem to have the spirit. Jeff and LJ stayed in their rooms most days, but when they went out to kill, their kills were vicious. Angel and Olivia didn't know what to do without their mentor and to top off the misery, Lupin's familiars hardly ate or drank. Everyone tried to get Meeko and Jayda to eat something, but the wolves refused everything that was offered to them. Slenderman decided he would go look for information on the wolves behavior, but it sent a wave of sadness through him. All the books he knew of that had information on witches were in Lupin's room. No one had set foot in the room since the burial.

The room was dark and it seemed like dust had started to form. Slenderman couldn't help, but look at the pictures that hung on the walls. Lupin had developed a love for picture taking and took pictures around the mansion. One picture that stuck out was a family portrait with every Creepypasta in the mansion. Lupin was in the front and she never looked happier. Slenderman looked at the smiling face in the picture a few seconds longer before turning to look through the books. A big leather book was the one Slenderman needed. It only took him a little bit to find the information he was looking for and it was the best information he ever found. He grabbed the book and left the room.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, which made it easier for Slenderman to share his news. "I know it's been hard these past three months and the loss of Lupin has affected everyone, but I think I have some news that might make everyone feel better."

Jeff huffed. "Did you find some spell that can bring Lupin back?"

"No, but I did find something else that can. I found in this book that a witch can be reincarnated if they were powerful enough. Lupin certainly was strong enough. As for her wolves, they haven't been eating and drinking everything because they are cleansing their bodies so they can sleep. It says that when a witch dies, her familiars will go into a hibernation like state until their magic auras pick up the energy of their reincarnated masters."

The information seemed to interest Clockwork. "How long will they be asleep for?"

"It's hard to say. The book says that some familiars can sleep for years before they sense their masters."

"But there's a chance that Lupin will come back, right?"

Slenderman looked at Jeff, who looked hopeful. Laughing Jack looked hopeful too. Slenderman nodded, not wanting to say anything to upset the boys.

"Yes, but we'll have to wait till Jayda and Meeko wake up."

Everyone looked at the wolves as they got up from their places on the floor and headed for the stairs. They always went to Lupin's room when they were ready for bed. Everyone followed the familiars up to the room and watched as they curled up in their beds. Their eyes fluttered shut and their breathing evened, signaling they were asleep.

~5 years, 8 months later~

A little girl ran through the forest, her black hair flowing behind her. She laughed as she ran through the trees and stopped when she reached a clearing. A small pool sat in the middle, sunlight sparkling off the surface. The little girl walked to the edge, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. She had discovered a while ago that when she looked into reflective surfaces and concentrated, she looked different. She would see black wolf ears on her head and bright yellow eyes. If she saw her whole body, she saw a black fluffy wolf tail behind her. The little girl laughed when she saw her other self and spun around in circles. Fallen leaves rose into the air, spinning around the girl in a tornado. The girl smiled, feeling proud at what she had done. The fun would have lasted longer, but the girl stopped when she saw she was being watched.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Slenderman stepped out from behind the trees and approached the girl. She looked up at him with scared, yet curious, eyes. Behind her, in the pool, Slenderman saw the wavering reflection and if he had eyes, they would have widened. _The book was right. Lupin has been reincarnated._ He kneeled down so he was at a equal height with the girl.

"What is your name, child?"

"Um, uh, A-Abby."

Slenderman held his hand out for Abby to shake. "Hello, Abby. You may call me Slenderman."

Abby tilted her head. "Slenderman? That's a long name. I'm gonna call you Slendy instead."

Hearing the nickname made Slenderman sigh. In her past life, Lupin always called him Slendy. Even in her early years, it was like Lupin or as she was called now, Abby, unknowingly did things she did before. Slenderman stood back up and looked down at Abby.

"You seem to be deep in the woods. Would you like me to take you home?"

Abby seemed to realize how far she was and looked worried. "Mommy's gonna be worried about me. I'd be nice if you took me home, Slendy."

Slenderman chuckled and picked up Abby. He carried her through the woods until a house came into view. A women with wavy black hair stepped out onto the back porch and called out Abby's name. Abby smiled as Slenderman set her down.

"It was nice to meet you, Slendy. Thank you for bringing me home."

"It was my pleasure, Abby. I look forward to seeing you again."

Abby smiled and hugged Slenderman's legs before running out of the woods. Slenderman watched the young girl as she ran into the waiting arms of the women. They both laughed and then disappeared into the house. Slenderman felt himself smiling as he turned away to walk back to the mansion. _It was nice to see you again...Lupin._


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-b1a1e4c2-7fff-2326-16f4-c27c9a0ea1e2" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Abby!? Wanna meet someone!?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby sat on the floor of her friend, Emily's, room. Emily grabbed a box from under her bed and set it on the floor. She smiled as she cranked the handle of the box, a familiar tune playing. It sounded a bit slow, like it hadn't been played in years, but Abby knew the song immediately. She hummed along to the tune happily, but frowned when the song ended and nothing happened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is it broken?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Emily just smiled and backed up a little. Abby backed up too, confused about why her friend was happy about a broken toy. Suddenly, the box popped open, making Abby yelp and stare in awe at the sight before her. A tall black and white clown stood in front of her, arms out and a big smile on his face. Emily laughed and jumped in place./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Meet Laughing Jack, Abby!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hearing that someone else was in the room, Laughing Jack looked down at the girl in front of him. Secretly, he felt angry that he had to deal with another whiny brat. To him, Emily was the most annoying kid he had to "play" with, but he had to act nice until it was time to kill her. Putting on a friendly smile and kneeling down, Laughing Jack bowed slightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, kiddo. My name's Laughing Jack."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby nodded. "Hello, Laughing Jack. My name's Abby."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Laughing Jack nodded before taking out a handful of candy. "Want one?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Smiling at the sight of candy, Abby reached out to take one. The second her hand touched Laughing Jack's, it was like a spark of energy went off. Laughing Jack gasped as his vision went out of focus. For a moment, he saw himself and Lupin. They were laughing on the carousel at the abandoned carnival. Laughing Jack would always remember that moment as the first time he took Lupin out after agreeing to share her with Jeff. When his vision was back to normal, Laughing Jack saw Lupin looking at him with concern and then fade away. In her place was Abby. It took a bit for Laughing Jack to put two and two together and when he did, he grabbed Abby and hugged her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, are you ok, Laughing Jack?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Laughing Jack set Abby down and ruffled her hair. "Yeah. I'm alright, kiddo. I'm just happy to have another friend."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby smiled and hugged Laughing Jack. He was more than happy to hug her again. Laughing Jack played with Abby and Emily for the rest of the day, feeling better than he had for the past few years./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

~9 years later~

"I'm sorry about what's going on with your parents, Abby."

"Yeah. It sucks that they're getting divorced. They were so happy together and then Dad screwed it up by going to that bachelor party."

"It was a mistake, Abby. You said he had a few drinks. It was the alcohol, not him."

"He got the women pregnant, Star. How was that not him?"

Star looked away, knowing there was nothing she could say that would better the conversation. Abby sighed and got up from the rock she sat on.

"At least the good part about my parents getting divorced is that I get to live with my aunt for a while."

When Abby was young, she and her parents moved shortly after Emily showed Abby her imaginary friend. Abby remembered his name was Laughing Jack, but having been away for so long, she forgot about him, forgot he was real and thought he was _just_ an imaginary friend. Then, when her parents filed for divorce, they decided it would be best to send her to live with her aunt in her childhood town until things got settled. Abby reunited with Star and the two girls stuck together ever since.

"Yeah. Now we get to hang out all the time. It was a bummer when you moved, but now you're back."

"It sure is. You changed a lot, Star."

Star laughed as she let down her hair which was dyed light blue with white bangs. "You changed as well, Abby. Um, have you, uh, told anyone else about, you know…"

Abby shook her head. "No. The only people who know are you, Tony, Sly and Zac."

"Ok...and what about those dreams of yours?"

Abby sighed and reached into her backpack that was on the ground. She pulled out a couple sketchbooks, both filled with drawings. She gave one to Star before sitting down and looking through the one she held. Both girls looked through the drawings, taking in what they saw. Star was amazed and shocked by what she saw.

"I'm not sure if these are great, weird or both."

Abby nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. The strange thing is...it's like they're more than just dreams."

Star listened to Abby as she flipped through the pages. She saw many different people, all of them looking like something out of a horror story or something. There was a tall monochrome clown with a pointed nose, a girl with a clock for an eye, a boy that was dripping liquid from the eyes of his mask...Those were only three people that stuck out, but the person that seemed to have been drawn the most was a boy with black hair, a white sweater and a smile carved into his face. He was either alone or with a girl who had black hair and wolf ears. In those pictures, they always looked so happy together.

"Hey, Abby. Who's this guy?"

Abby looked at the boy Star was pointing at. In her dreams, she always heard the same name for him.

"Jeff."

"Damn, Abby. You didn't even think about that one."

"He keeps appearing in my dreams. How can I not know his name? Uh, let's just leave it at that for now. Don't we have to meet the guys? They said they had something cool to show us, remember?"

Star's eyes went wide and she squealed with excitement. "You're right! Let's go!"

"We're almost there. Keep your eyes closed just a few seconds longer and...OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Abby and Star looked in amazement at the sight before them. A whole carnival was set up, but it looked like it had been abandoned long ago. Tony, Sly and Zac looked proud of themselves. Abby managed to look away to question the boys.

"How'd you guys find this place?"

"We found it when we were walkin' through the woods one day. We thought we heard music, so we decided to check it out. It's pretty awesome inside. Come on."

Abby and Star followed their friends through the gate into the carnival. It was even better inside. Star started taking pictures of everything while Abby looked around. She thought is was a wonderful place, but she felt like she had been in the carnival before and not in one of her dreams.

"What are they doing here? There really isn't anything fun about an old carnival, not unless you got someone who can make the rides work."

The group of killers watched the group of teens as they explored the carnival. They wanted to give them a little time before they ruined their day. Laughing Jack kept looking at Abby, a small smile on his face. He remembered her from the first time he met her. Of course, he had a feeling that she didn't remember him. That was fine with him though. He knew she was Lupin and that's all that mattered.

"You alright, Abby? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Laughing Jack moved to where the voices were and saw Abby looking at the carousel. A sketchbook was in her hands and she kept looking between the drawing and the carousel. Her friend with the blue hair was looking at her with worry. Abby seemed to be shaking.

"The carousel...is the same one in my drawing. I've seen it...in my dreams. I've seen everything in my dreams."

"You haven't seen everything, babe."

Laughing Jack looked to see that Jeff had appeared. He was twirling the knife around in his hands and grinning at the teenagers in front of him. They all seemed scared, Abby especially. She backed up, dropping her notebook in the process. Jeff laughed at her fear. He walked closer and picked up the fallen sketchbook. The drawing he saw was of Masky and Hoodie.

"Nice drawing. Looks just like my friends."

Jeff then called out to the proxies who stepped out from behind a tent. They took out their weapons, grinning behind their masks. Star grabbed Abby's arm and started to pulled her back towards the entrance gate. Jeff snickered and approached more. Suddenly, a scream from behind made the girls turn around. Tony had been hit with an ax in the side and it seemed to have hit his stomach. He coughed up blood as he looked at his friends through his brown bangs. The ax was pulled from his side, making him fall to the ground. The boy who killed him just looked at the blood that flowed from the wound, twitching as he did so. Star screamed out Tony's name before bolting towards the gate. Zac was tackled by Jeff and stabbed repeatedly. Sly watched in horror as he ran after the girls, joining them in a few strides. The trio of friends got closer and closer to the gate and then...Abby was tackled to the ground. She looked to see who had tackled her and saw a boy with a white mask and brown hair. A single name rang through her mind for some reason: Masky.

"ABBY!"

Star and Sly made it out and were staring in horror at their friend. Star actually started to climb back through the gate, Abby frantically shook her head.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Star would have protested, but the boy with the ax started to approach, making Star change her mind. With a sad look back, Star ran off with Sly. Abby felt tears roll down her face, but hoped her friends would make it back home safe. Remembering that Masky was on top of her, Abby started to struggle. Masky worked to keep her still, but Abby was a fighter. At one point, Masky tried to just choke her. Abby desperately wanted to live and grabbed his hands in her own. It seemed like electricity surged between them as Masky gasped. He saw images flash before his eyes till they stopped on a single memory. It was the first time he and the other proxies met Lupin. She had approached them and Slenderman and asked if she could eat a man they had just killed. She just smiled like it was an ordinary question. The memory faded away and when Masky looked back down, Lupin was staring at him in fear, her ears back. She faded just as quickly as the memory, leaving Abby. Masky let go immediately and got off. Abby scrambled to her feet fast and ran for the gate. Masky was shaking as he realized what he almost did. Toby though, didn't see anything and ran after Abby. He was just about to threw his ax at her, but was knocked down hard.

"W-What?"

He looked to see what had knocked him down and saw two animals he hadn't seen in nine years. "Meeko? J-Jayda?"

The two familiars were at thier full size **(the size of the werewolves in Twilight)** , eyes glowing. They growled once before running after Abby, who had just made it through the gate. Meeko and Jayda jumped over the fence and went to Abby's side. She hugged both wolves tightly before climbing on Meeko. They took off from the carnival, leaving Toby, Masky and Laughing Jack with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

p id="docs-internal-guid-f000edb0-7fff-f6bc-ba62-75f623fc1a93" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few months passed since the death of Tony and Zac. Star, Abby and Sly had a hard time moving on and were even more upset by the fact that the police weren't doing anything. Apparently, there had been numerous murders around, all having been committed by people of the same description Abby and her friends gave. Now, it was October, Halloween, and Abby and her friends were determined to make it the best. Tony and Zac had the idea where they would dress up as Creepypasta characters, although Abby wasn't too familiar with the stories. She was too caught up in the strange events that had happened recently. First, she nearly got her kidney taken by a guy in a blue mask. Then, a few days later, she nearly got killed by a girl with a clock for an eye and ended up becoming friends with her. The one thing that both events had in common were the strange visions, just like the other times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yo, Abby. You almost ready. The witching hour is about to begin."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm just putting on my shoes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who're are you supposed to be, Abby?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby laughed a little manically, just to get into character. "My name's Laughing Jeff. I couldn't decide between Laughing Jack or Jeff the Killer, so I combined them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sly and Star waited for Abby outside, watching as kids ran up and down the street in their Halloween costumes. "I'm ready. Let's go have some fun."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby stepped up to join her friends, who were amazed at her costume. She wore a white crop-top sweater with a bandage patterned tank top underneath, a pair of black jean shorts, strip black and white leggings, black converse and striped black and white elbow length fingerless gloves. The sweater was covered in fake blood and Abby's face was painted white with a fake carved smiled on her face. She found a tutorial on the web that allowed her to make a perfect carved smile. To top off the look, Abby put on black lipstick, black eyeshadow around her eyes and wore white contacts. Star looked Abby over with a smile. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You look great, Abby. Do you like our costumes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby looked her friends over and nodded. Sly was dressed up as Eyeless Jack and Star was dressed up as Sally. They both looked fantastic. Abby smiled as she took her phone out and took a picture./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You look great. Now, let's go get some candy, kiddos!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The streets were alive with children as they went from house to house getting treats. Abby, Star and Sly joined them, lighting up the faces of the older people. It pleased the older generations to see that older kids still enjoyed to have fun. Along the way, Abby noticed that a few other people had the same idea that she, Sly and Star had with their costumes. Sly pointed out every character he saw: a few Masky's, a Ticci Toby, more than a few Slenderman's, a couple Hoodie's and a Laughing Jack. It wasn't until the trio got to the park that Sly pointed out a few Jeff the Killer's./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Man, those are some pretty sick costumes. Their smiles almost look real, that guy especially."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sly then started to go off about makeup and other things. Abby let them go off as she checked her phone. A new message had been sent to her. It was from her new friend, Clockwork. Even for a killer, she managed to text like a normal girl. Abby opened the new message and read it: /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meet me at the edge of the woods by the playground in the park. Also...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby smiled as she headed for the playground. A couple kids were swinging on the swingset as their parents watched. Abby smiled as she walked past and entered the woods. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clocky? I got your text."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""About time. I didn't think you would ever show up. Nice costume by the way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clockwork stepped out from behind a tree, a smile on her face as she walked up to her friend. Abby smiled as she and Clockwork hugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's good to see you too, Clocky. How've you been?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've been good. Man, Halloween is my favorite holiday. The one time of the year where I don't have to hide. It feels great."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. We can actually talk to each other without hiding in the woods."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clocky smiled at Abby before heading out to the park. Abby followed and the two friends went around to the little festivities that were set up. On holidays, the park liked to set up little festivals complete with games and food booths. Halloween was the best festival Abby liked to go to. She and Clocky got caramel apples and cups of cider. They played games, one of which was won by Abby, She received a plush jack-o-lantern as a prize and gave it to Clocky. Clocky smiled, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Everything Abby did were things Lupin did. Clocky had to keep reminding herself that Abby was Lupin and that she would be back soon. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, is there anything else you want to do tonight?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clocky looked at Abby with a small smile. "I don't think there is anything that could make this night better."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about a rose? Beautiful ladies like yourselves deserve roses."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clocky gasped as she looked behind her. Grinning like always and holding two black roses was Offenderman. Abby gasped when she saw the tall man. She felt like she had met him before and the meeting wasn't pleasant. Clockwork saw the fear in Abby's eyes, the same fear she saw when Offenderman tried to rape her in her previous life. Pushing Abby behind her, Clockwork grabbed her knife from her boot and held it out towards Offender, warning him to keep his distance. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the fuck are you doing here? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls for you to seduce tonight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There are, but I saw you and your friend here and I just couldn't resist. Besides, when was the last time you and I had a little fun together?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chills ran up Clockwork's spine. She never wanted anything like that to happen again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You caught me off guard, you fucker. I'd rather die before I let you touch me again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Offender grinned more and chuckled. "Don't say things you'll regret, my dear."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clockwork was on the brink of attacking Offenderman, but someone stepped up. "Go hit on some other girls, Offender. Wouldn't want Slender to hear you were trying to rape one of us again, would ya?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Offender growled and turned to see Jeff. If anyone was going to tell his brother about his attempts, Jeff most certainly would. Offender glared at Jeff before putting the roses away and walking away. Clockwork made sure he was well away before putting her knife away and turning to Jeff. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Jeff. What are you doing out? I thought you hated Halloween."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do. I just needed to get out of the mansion for a little while. Toby pissed off Masky, so Masky started chasing him. I couldn't take it so...here I am."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clockwork nodded. "Right. Anyway, I want you to meet someone. Abby. This is Jeff. Jeff. This is Abby."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby's eyes widened when she saw Jeff. She remembered him from the carnival. It was surprising to her that she wasn't angry at him for killing Zac. Instead, she was somewhat fascinated that a guy she had dreamed of so many times was right in front of her. Jeff seemed somewhat surprised as well. Abby was dressed up in the same costume that Lupin wore one Halloween. She even looked exactly like her, down to the bandage patterned tank top. All she needed was a pair of wolf ears and a matching tail and she'd be Lupin down to the dot. It hurt Jeff's heart to see Abby, but he managed to keep himself under control. Instead, he played it cool, like always. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, you're the girl Clockwork always talks about. I always wondered what you were like. Now, I see you're just another fangirl. That smile looks really good by the way. I could make it better, you know."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jeff pulled out his knife and grabbed Abby by the wrist. Electricity surged between them the second their skin touched. Multiple images flashed before their eyes. Memories of the first time Jeff took Lupin out for a killing spree, the first time they had sex and little memories of them just goofing off together. Pleasure, joy, happiness...Jeff felt all those emotions. When he regained focus, he saw Lupin smiling at him with all the love she had for him before fading away, leaving Abby. She couldn't believe what just happened. All the other times, she just saw the memories. This time, she felt the emotions and they were overwhelming. She looked at Jeff and saw he was staring at her. He was shaking as he let go of her wrist, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Before anyone could say anything, Jeff turned and bolted into the woods. Both Abby and Clockwork watched him until he was gone. Clockwork looked at Abby, who was still staring with wide-eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Abby? You alright?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Abby slowly shook her head. "No. I, uh, I think I'm gonna go home. Goodnight, Clocky."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She left Clockwork standing there, dumbfounded. A million thoughts ran through Abby's head at that moment, making her start to question her life./span/p 


End file.
